


The Place Where We Belong

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Fluff, Graduation, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Rimming, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “In fifteen days there’s the graduation ceremony.”Ryosuke’s words echoed through his mind, more filled with meaning than the younger had intended to.Daiki knew what it meant, he had been waiting for that moment so long that now that it had arrived he almost felt scared.





	The Place Where We Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Story is a sequel to "Ima aeru nara".

Sapporo was cold that time of year, when through all the rest of Japan the weather started to become warmer, when the coats disappeared in favour of lighter jackets, when one spent time more willingly outside rather than inside.

But Daiki didn’t seem to be able to feel the cold.

He walked down the streets dragging his feet a little, tired from the long journey, and his mind seemed to be able to keep out any feeling coming from the outside, focused on his thoughts only, on what he felt, and what was tearing him apart, pressing to get out.

He kept thinking about the phone call he had received a couple of weeks before, and he wondered if it had actually happened, or if he had just imagined it.

_“Daiki, it’s me.”_

It had been a year and a half since they had been forced apart, four months since he had last seen him.

And every time his mind wavered, and he wondered if he had only dreamt about it, the phone rang and Ryosuke greeted him with that cheerful voice, reminding him he was still there, that he thought about him enough to call, that all that there had between them wasn’t lost.

Daiki remembered it too well.

He remembered the disgust he had had to face, he remembered the way he had felt, coming to think that there was really something wrong with him for having fallen in love with one of his students.

Then Yamada called, and he said he loved him and he missed him, and then he told himself that social convention didn’t matter, he only cared about the way he felt whenever the younger called.

He was happy, and he didn’t even feel the urge of telling him to make a life for himself, to find someone his age that could be with him like he deserved, because every time he pictured him touched by hands that weren’t his own he went crazy.

Daiki had been selfish with him, but he couldn’t find it in himself to regret it.

Once he had gotten to the hotel he had collapsed on the mattress, closing his eyes and trying with all his might not to fall asleep, no matter how tired he was.

On the train that had brought him to Sapporo, he hadn't managed to rest, too nervous for it, and now the tiredness was starting to show.

_“In fifteen days there’s the graduation ceremony.”_

Ryosuke’s words echoed through his mind, more filled with meaning than the younger had intended to.

Daiki knew what it meant, he had been waiting for that moment so long that now that it had arrived he almost felt scared.

He hadn't said a thing to him. He had congratulated him and then he had let the subject slip, as if it didn’t matter.

He hadn't heard from him since.

A while ago he had told him he was young, and he still depended on his parents, that there wasn’t much he could do to exercise his will, that it wasn’t the right moment yet.

They had waited both with a perseverance that Daiki wouldn’t have expected from a teen-ager, and he was one day and a few kilometres away from the prize he would've received for the wait.

He smiled, involuntarily.

He hadn't told Yamada he was in Sapporo.

At first he had believed it was to surprise him, but when he had thought about it, he had understood.

He didn’t want to tell him he was coming, he didn’t want to tell him he was there for him, because he was scared the younger might’ve told him it wasn’t necessary.

At the same time now he was scared to go to his school, to see him with his friends, to have his eyes on him telling him he shouldn’t be there, that there was no reason why he should’ve gone all the way to the north of Japan, just to see someone that would've turned out being an illusion.

He made a disappointed sound, letting go against the mattress and bringing an arm in front of his eyes.

What was he doing?

He kept rolling into bed, and in the end he decided to give in to exhaustion.

He got under the blankets, determined to fall asleep in the most quick and painless way possible.

He didn’t want to think about Ryosuke, he didn’t want to imagine him refuse him, telling him he didn’t need him, while he said that all that love Daiki felt for him wasn’t enough to force him to give everything up for him.

And Arioka was starting to believe that perhaps he should’ve kept thinking about what was best for the younger, that he was the one who was supposed to be responsible, who should’ve stepped aside.

Once again, he thought about stranger hands touching him, a different voice telling him he loved him, and once again he remembered why he had stopped thinking about the right thing to do.

He closed his eyes, sighing.

With all the fear and doubt he felt, he still managed to hold on to the purest emotion thinking that, finally, he was going to see Ryosuke the next day.

And that was enough to make him feel slightly better.

 

~

 

That morning, the awakening hadn't been the best for Ryosuke.

He had gotten out unwillingly, aware of the fact that he was never going to feel like that again.

He had never cared much about school, but thinking that this was going to be his last day somehow saddened him.

And it wasn’t just that.

When he had called Daiki, he wished he had told him more.

He had wanted to beg him to come and get him, to take him away from that city and from the life he led.

To tear him away from that desire to escape he had been feeling from the moment he had had to leave Tokyo, when he was forced to leave him.

But he hadn't asked, because he didn’t want to make him feel obliged.

He had learnt to know Daiki during the time they had spent together, and even better since their communications had been reduced to those long phone calls, when all they had to convey how they felt were words.

He knew that, had he asked, he would've come. He knew that if he had told him he wanted to see him, that he _needed_ to see him, Daiki would've run to Sapporo.

What he didn’t know, was if he would've done that because he felt guilty or because it was what he wanted too.

And so he had said nothing else, so that the elder wasn’t going to feel forced to go to his graduation, to fulfil that promise a year and a half old, to take on himself the weight of a kid who had decided to spend the rest of his life with him.

Yamada wanted for Daiki to choose it, not to do it to satisfy his whims.

He had walked toward school dragging his feet, waiting through the slow flowing of hours, barely standing the cheerfulness of his classmates talking, celebrating, crying, taking pictures.

And he waited, and waited, and waited, trying to prepare himself for the disappointment he was going to face once gotten out and not found anyone waiting for him, because he hadn't asked and Daiki wasn’t going to do that out of his own will, because he elder had a life in Tokyo, he had a job, he had friends.

Perhaps he also had a man, he couldn’t know that, he could only fear it.

He couldn’t know if he had found someone else, if there was someone in his life who had taken his place, someone to whom Daiki said he loved him, someone who could actually make him happy, who had the right age, who lived in the right place.

Yamada was well aware that it was possible, despite the fact that Daiki kept answering to his calls and calling himself, telling him he loved him, that he missed being able to hold him, that he wanted nothing more than being able to see him.

Ryosuke had taken the habit to cry every time he hanged up, and he couldn’t blame it on the elder, because as much as he tried to make him feel loved, he wasn’t there showing it to him, and there were no words allowing Ryosuke to feel completely confident about them.

When it finally arrived the time to go, Ryosuke didn’t feel much like it anymore.

Was he really ready?

Was he ready to go back home alone the day he had waited expecting it to be the most beautiful of his life, was he ready to fall into emptiness because Daiki wasn’t there with him, was he ready to live with the fact that he had just deluded himself for all this time?

He let the minutes go by, keeping still at his desk, waiting for all the others to go.

He didn’t want to be with people, he wasn’t sure he could take it.

In the end he got up, grabbing his diploma and heading toward the exit, as if walking toward the gallows.

Once he had gotten to the gate, he froze.

All he had thought during the past days, weeks, months, disappeared.

Daiki sat close to the entrance, his eyes tired, holding his hands over his arms to fight the cold.

When he raised his eyes on him he froze as well, as if they were studying each other, as if they were afraid of getting any closer than this.

Yamada was having troubles breathing.

He had readied himself so well to be disappointed that actually finding Daiki waiting for him was more than he could take.

He kept walking, slowly, getting closer and stretching out his hand once he was close enough to touch him.

He brushed his fingertips over his arm and then pulled them back, feeling stupid for having wanted to verify that he was actually there.

And then he didn’t care about having thought he could’ve had someone else, that he could be there to tear him away from his dream. He didn’t care about anything.

He burst out crying, throwing his arms around his neck and holding him tight, well set into never letting him go again.

“Daiki...” he whispered, his voice made hoarse by the crying, pulling back enough to look at him.

He was beautiful, more than he remembered.

He was beautiful and he was there, in front of him, and he held him into his arms, with that delicate touch that the younger’s memory could never replicate exactly, that could never match the actual feeling of it on his skin.

Arioka brought a hand to his face, caressing him softly, almost as if he was afraid he could break him.

“I’ve missed you, my love.” he murmured, and Ryosuke felt so happy that he wanted to scream, to tell him that he had missed him too, that he had missed everything about him, that every day spent far from him had been a slow agony.

But he didn’t say a thing, and he rushed to press his lips against Daiki’s, before the next tear could fall, before he could be overwhelmed by all he felt.

Before he could remember everything that now belonged to the past, while this was present, the same one he had never dared to hope for.

He kissed him, again and again, getting to know once more that mouth and its flavour, rediscovering them, making them even better than he remembered.

He let the elder hold him, letting go against his body and allowing himself to laugh when in the end he was forced to pull away from his mouth.

“You actually came.” he said then, smiling, unable to stop.

Daiki nodded, chuckling, taking his hand.

“Of course I did. I’ve been waiting this for months, Ryosuke. I wasn’t going to miss it for the world.”

Yamada felt his heart falter, and once again he chose to ignore that feeling, afraid that it was going to overwhelm him.

“Are you staying at a hotel?” he asked, trying to be practical.

“Yes. Do you want to...” the elder paused, allusive, and Ryosuke rushed to nod.

“Yes, I want to. We need to talk and... we’ve got a lot of time to make up for, right?” he pointed out, unable to sound mischievous as he would've liked.

They walked down the street leading to Arioka’s hotel, hand in hand.

That was a whole new feeling for both of them, but Ryosuke already felt he could’ve gotten easily accustomed to it.

Just like to all of the happiness he was feeling.

 

~

 

As soon as they stepped inside the room, Daiki’s first instinct was to go back kissing him.

He felt he was never going to get tired of it, that he couldn’t, because he really had to try and make up for the infinite times he had felt the strong desire to do so and he couldn’t have.

He pushed on his hips, pushing him against the wall and bringing his mouth on Ryosuke’s, falling in love all over again for those lips and for how they seemed to bend under his own, for his tongue searching his, for his hands holding tight on his back, pulling him even closer.

When he had seen him cry and then smile he had realized nothing had changed between them, and he had felt like they were the only two people left on the planet, as if there was no room for anything else, for any problem, for any hindrance.

And that now that they were together he actually felt as if the world was at his feet, and nothing could harm that glimpse of happiness they had found together.

He helped him take off his jacket while he did the same, then he attacked him with his mouth again, insatiable, his hands still on his hips, slowly discovering again a body that had changed during the past few months, that it resembled more that of a man now, that managed to make him fall in love with it even more.

Yamada smiled against his lips and unwillingly pushed him away, staring at him for a moment before he spoke.

“Wait.” he said, chuckling. “There’s... there’s something I want to do. I know you’ll find it stupid and childish, but...” he paused, sighing, then he stuck his hand in his jeans’ pocket, taking out a small metallic object. “Here.” he whispered, without finding the courage to look into his eyes.

Daiki was almost fascinated, and he grabbed the small button with an unnecessary caution, staring at it for a moment before closing his fist around it.

“Is it the button from your uniform?” he asked, touched by such a simple gesture, which meant the world to him.

Yamada nodded, embarrassed.

“Yes. Today I’ve seen a lot of my classmates giving away the second buttons of their uniforms, and I’ve thought that you were the only person I really wished to give it to. If... if you hadn't been there today, I was going to throw it away.” he chuckled, nervous. “It would've hurt too much to keep it, I suppose.”

Daiki closed his eyes briefly, thinking about how the younger’s doubts about them mustn’t have been so different from his own, and in the end he smiled.

“I wouldn’t have wanted for you to give it to anybody else.” he confirmed, leaning down to put it away in a pocket of the small suitcase he had brought, then he got back up and took his hands, pulling him inside the room.

He sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes captivated by him, still unable to elaborate how changed he looked, how much more beautiful he was.

And he belonged to him, only to him, and there was going to be nothing to take him away now that he had gotten here to get him.

He wasn’t going to allow that, not again.

Yamada got closer, straddling him, bringing his arms around his neck and pressing their foreheads together, smiling.

“My, Ryo, how much I’ve missed you.” the elder murmured, brushing his hands over his hips, getting under the thick fabric of the uniform, raising his face to press his lips on the younger’s. “I had almost forgotten how it felt to touch you.” he went own, undoing the buttons of his jacket and shirt. “And kiss you.” he went with his mouth to his chest, now naked, brushing his collarbone with his lips. “And smell you.” he leant further, inhaling his skin, letting that scent invade his mind, bringing back every single moment spent together, making him finally feel complete.

Ryosuke put his hands firmly on his chest and pushed him against the mattress, smiling and leaning over him.

“Lie.” he murmured, brushing his lips against Daiki’s. “I’m sure you remembered it. Just like I remember everything about you.” he said, losing himself in the glance Daiki threw him, feeling loved, desired, finally without any doubt.

“True.” the elder confirmed. “There’s nothing in the world that could’ve made me forget all of this.” he whispered, then he sat up and reversed their positions, leaving Yamada on his back and opening his legs enough to kneel between them, taking quickly off his own sweater and shirt and going back with his mouth on his body, licking down an imaginary path that from the younger’s throat went to his navel, while one hand teased his nipple and the other moved to grip his hip.

He went lower, smiling when he saw him thrust his hips up in an involuntary jerk, moaning low.

“Daiki... Daiki...”

“Don’t stop, love.” he said, freeing him from his pants and underwear, leaving him naked under him. “Don’t stop calling my name.

And Ryo started a low chant, saying his name again and again, getting louder when the elder’s hand went to his cock, stroking it, when his fingertips reached the head, moving along a vein standing out on the shaft.

When Arioka’s mouth took his hand’s place he screamed, arching his hips, moving against his palate and bringing his hand through his hair, keeping him still against him.

Daiki closed his eyes briefly, trying to relax his throat’s muscles, and at the same time taking his sweet time to hear Yamada’s voice, his pleasure, that which he was giving to him.

He felt good as he rarely remembered he had, and he desperately wanted to make Ryo feel the most satisfied he ever had, he wanted to hear him scream and moan, he wanted to feel necessary for him.

He started to slowly lick his cock, brushing his tongue over the tip, taking it wholly, while a hand had moved to his thigh and was going up, reaching his opening.

He pulled up then, depriving him completely of his touch, and before the other got a chance to complain he settled between his legs, bringing Yamada’s thighs over his shoulders and slowly starting to prepare him with his mouth, hearing him hold his breath while he tried to push himself more against him.

He forced his tongue inside together with one finger, trying to take as much time necessary not to hurt him too much, keeping in mind that it had been a while since the last time, and also relishing seeing him so dependent on his touch.

The fingers became two and then three, stretching him, while his tongue kept playing on his scorching hot skin, now with the only intent of driving him crazy.

“Daiki...” the younger murmured, exasperated, trying to pull away from his touch. “Daiki, that’s enough. I'm... I'm ready.” he said, feebly, and it didn’t take the elder but a few minutes to comply.

Instead of climbing back on top of him though, he sat next to him, taking off the last clothes he had and laying down, taking his hand and signalling for him to move on top of him.

Ryo stared at him for a moment, his cheeks flushed and his whole face twisted, then he did as asked.

He brought his legs around Daiki’s hips, feeling his cock press against him, clenching his eyes and groaning, starting to move against it.

“Ryo... come on...” Daiki asked, almost fearing that Yamada was going to pay him back for the torture he had just been subjected to and make him wait, but it didn’t happen.

The younger grabbed his cock, bringing it against his entrance and starting to push back on it, wincing for the pain but dead set on going on, moving slowly until he was completely impaled on it.

He rested his hands against Arioka’s shoulders, breathing deeply and trying to getting used to feel like this again, making his body adjust to the intrusion, and it didn’t take him long before he started moving, ignoring the pain and following his craving for it.

Daiki arched hi back, pushing against him, going along with his movements, trying to focus and not get overwhelmed by the feeling of that tight, hot body wrapped around him, opening itself for him, making him feel in his element, in the only place he actually wanted to be.

He grabbed Ryosuke’s hips, rolling his head against the pillow when the younger started moving faster, letting go to chocked moans whenever he felt Ryosuke’s body twitch around his cock, feeling too close too soon.

He tried to breath, propping himself up on his elbows and sitting up, so that he could get deeper inside him.

He held him tight against him, his arms around him and his chest pressing against Yamada’s, pushing further inside, bringing a hand on his cock and stroking it fast, looking at him melt under his ministration, letting go to the pure bliss of that pleasure, panting and moaning out loud in his ear until, in the end, he came between their bodies.

Daiki’s hips kept moving on their own will, and he forced himself to slow down for a while, giving him time to recover before sinking inside him again, almost brutal, showing him how much he needed that heat and that body.

It didn’t take him long to come as well, rolling his head back and groaning his name, holding tight on his hips, scratching him while he spilled deep inside.

He kept completely still for a moment, then he fell back on the mattress, Ryosuke following right after and collapsing on top of him, panting.

Daiki wrapped his arms around him, leaning over to kiss his lips before pulling on the blanket to cover them both, careful not to hurt him when he pulled out, letting him stay right there on top of him.

He sighed, feeling complete, confident that he could’ve spent the rest of his life just like this.

He would've bene glad of it, just like he would've been glad to let things go unexplained, to let those months spent apart just fade, but he knew he couldn’t.

“Daiki?” the younger seemed to be thinking the very same things. “Now what...” he let the sentence hanging, while he moved to his side, covering himself and looking straight into his eyes.

Arioka sighed, raising a hand to his face, caressing him softly, feeling the completeness that such a simple gesture was capable of giving him.

“I'm here for you, Ryo. I'm here because I've promised I was going to be, that once you would've finished school you and I were going to be together.” he sighed, sitting up on the bed. “But I’ll understand if you won't want to follow me, if you won't want to trade your life for the unknown. I’ve got no certainties to offer to you, Ryo, only that I love you and that I’ll be next to you for the rest of your life, if that’s what you want.

Yamada stared at him with an unreadable face, and Daiki started to feel the anxiety raising.

While he spoke, the words had come on their own, without him knowing exactly what he was saying.

But, thinking about it, Ryosuke had just graduated high school, he didn’t even know if he wanted to go to college, he didn’t know what he wanted to do with his life.

How could he expect for him to follow someone whose path was already laid out in front of him?

The younger distractedly grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers together, smiling.

“I’ve thought about it, you know.” he said. “I've thought about how it would've been if you had actually come to Sapporo to take me away, if you had actually honoured your word...” he paused, shaking his head. “There’s nothing here for me. There’s nothing keeping me here, but even if there was, my place is with you, because I wouldn’t want to be in any place but the one where you are.” he knelt in front of him, bringing his arms around his neck, his face mere centimetres from the elder’s. “Take me with you, Daiki.” he whispered, biting his lip, then he waited for his answer.

And Arioka felt his heart beat faster, ready to burst, because finally the blurred contours of the futures he had imagined for them were becoming real, because he was finally convinced that it was reality, and not just a dream.

He hugged Ryosuke, holding him tight, ready to never let him go.

“I'm here for that, Ryo.” he whispered. “I'm here to take you away with me.”

They kept hugging for a long while, and then they talked, they made plans, they made love again.

For that night, Daiki knew there was nowhere he wanted to be but that hotel room.  

And for the rest of his life, it didn’t matter. As long as Ryosuke was with him.

 

~

 

“Ryo...” he murmured in his ear, blowing softly and chuckling when he was him wince, trying to push him away.

“Dai-chan... what? Let me sleep...” he stuttered, his voice thick with sleep and his eyes still closed.

The elder sat next to him on the bed, putting down on the nightstand the tray he had brought from the kitchen and then laying down under the sheets, caressing the younger’s naked back, kissing the back of his neck.

“You’ve got class in an hour. And I _may_ have brought you breakfast in bed. I think it’s a nice incentive to get up, isn’t it?”

Yamada turned around, smiling and pushing himself against his boyfriend, groaning.

“You’re nicer when you don’t have work in the morning, you know?” he said, his voice softer than before.

Daiki laughed, kissing him again, this time on his lips, and sat back up.

“Come on, or you’re going to be late.” he urged him, handing him a cup of coffee while the younger wore his glasses, blinking a couple of times before he could actually see.

He took a sip, getting up and walking hesitatingly toward the bathroom.

“I'm going to wash my face, then I’ll come back to eat.” he informed him, then he stopped and turned again toward him, smiling. “Almost forgot!” he went back, kissing him, this time longer. “Good morning, darling.” he whispered, then he left the room.

Daiki smiled, shaking his head.

Waiting for him to come back, he let his eyes roam through the room.

He liked it.

They had been living there for a few weeks, but the whole apartment, especially that room, already looked like it belonged to them.

There was Ryosuke’s scent mixed to his own in the air, their stuff lying around, speaking of their life together which was at its beginning, where there were so many things yet to be experimented.

He sighed, letting go against the mattress and staring at the ceiling.

The months spent apart were just a memory now, and they were going to be such forever.

They had both been through hell to get here, and their persistence had been paid back.

And now, two years from the beginning of their story, Daiki could finally put an end to that tormented chapter of their lives.

And at the beginning of the new one, he knew they had all the time of the world in front of them.


End file.
